


Turning Point, part 2

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Series: Orion Pax / Ratchet ficlets [5]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Nonsticky, Spark Sex, Tactile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note this is not only my first attempt at spark sex, but of roboporn of any kind. Any constructive feedback would be appreciated! <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Turning Point, part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is not only my first attempt at spark sex, but of roboporn of any kind. Any constructive feedback would be appreciated! <3

Orion's optics widened, his cooling fans clicking to life as Ratchet felt his frame heat suddenly. "I- Really? Oh, yes. Please."

Ratchet huffed, resting his hands on Orion's shoulders so he could lean down. "Why are _your_ fans always the last to engage?" he demanded petulantly, teasing a wider smile from his friend. "It's embarrassing. And not healthy for my self-confidence."

"My apologies," Orion said with a soft laugh. "But I believe I'm simply more... patient than you." His hands settled on Ratchet's waist, tugging him once roughly against his own frame; the generated charge made them both groan. "I find myself less patient than usual, though."

"Good. At least I'm doing _something_ right." Ratchet ducked his head to resume his ministrations to Orion's neck but was halted by a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait..."

"What?" A thread of fear washed through Ratchet's energy field, soothed by a surge of affection from Orion's.

"You should know..." Orion's optics shuttered, "...I haven't interfaced before."

Ratchet's brows rose, though he figured he shouldn't be as surprised as he was. Orion was everything a mech could dream for, with a personality as captivating as his frame, and to think no one had ever been this close- that Orion had never _let_ anyone this close-

Then again-

"Neither have I," Ratchet admitted quietly, one hand kneading Orion's neck. "I self-load more than is probably necessary but I've never wanted someone like this."

"Self-? Oh. _Oh._ " Orion's smile melted into a shy expression as he tilted his head to the side. Ratchet pounced on that weakness immediately with a grin.

"So what does the oh-so-innocent archivist fantasize about when self-loading, hm?" Ratchet teased, finally dipping his face close enough to mouth a long line of neck cables. "Now there's a tantalizing image; you laying alone on that big berth, struts spread wide, those beautiful hips grinding into the air, aching for contact, hands furiously digging into sensitive cabling as you light up the dark with your charge-,"

"Oh _Primus, you,_ Ratchet," Orion gasped, arching to drag a leg against the medic's. "I didn't- I didn't until I met you, it's always been you, and I want it to _always_ be you."

Ratchet froze, optics cycling to the widest setting as he stared. Him, _Ratchet,_ struggling student, medic caste, and all-around nobody was solely this mech's fantasy. He couldn't process it on the first try, and during the silence Orion turned to look up at him.

"...Is that alright?"

"More than alright," Ratchet choked, staring in awe at his friend. "I can't believe you didn't self-load until you met me!"

"I had no reason to," Orion said primly then gasped when Ratchet ducked to nibble lightly at his neck. "Not until you."

"Orion, can we..." Ratchet scooted forward, pressing his forehead to Orion's. "I want to merge sparks with you. I want you to understand how you make me feel. Can we?"

A dark hand slid between them, resting gently over Ratchet's chamber paneling. "I would be honoured," Orion said honestly.

Ratchet huffed a nervous laugh, shaking his head. "Sometimes you're so- so _proper,_ it's a wonder someone hasn't dragged you into a berth and fragged you so hard you scream yet."

Orion's optics brightened mischievously. "Will you?"

"Oh _Primus_ yes," Ratchet groaned, reaching up to grasp the berth's edge and hauled himself up. "So let's do this _proper._ Get up here."

"Yes, Ratchet," Orion said demurely, and Ratchet's vents creaked as hot air cycled through his systems. "How- How should I-?"

"Here. Lay back." Ratchet shifted, helping drag Orion onto the berth before settling atop him again. "Yes, much better," he grinned, planting his hands on Orion's shoulders to prop himself. "Comfortable?"

"Very," Orion murmured, reaching up to stroke an orange audial. Ratchet shivered, returning the gesture, and Orion added in a stutter, "So- So you've- Have you thought about me while- doing that?"

Sliding forward, Ratchet pressed his mouth to the tip of a gearhead and blew warm air over the dark neck. "Mmm, the things I've done to you in my processor, Orion... Though we probably shouldn't start with all _that._ "

"...All what?"

"Later," Ratchet promised, trailing a finger down the seam of Orion's spark chamber. "One step at a time."

"A wise ch- choice," Orion gasped, arching as a charge flickered between his frame and Ratchet's hand. "Ratchet, can I-?"

"Yes," Ratchet replied quietly, tensing as there was a faint _click_ and Orion's chamber paneling split and pulled open. His optics narrowed as the blue light nearly blinded him, then leaned forward to stare in awe. The colour was nearly the same as Orion's optics, pure and bright, leaving Ratchet feeling vaguely guilty for even viewing it. He concentrated on pulling in a large intake before thumbing the edge of the chamber-

Orion bucked, moaning Ratchet's name as he gripped frantically at the large shoulders. "That's- That's _incredible._ "

"You're so _sensitive,_ " Ratchet smirked, applying gentle pressure as he eased his thumb into the casing. He was surprised to feel a hand return to an audial; how Orion was concentrating through the pleasure reflected in his energy field was impressive. With less embarrassment than he'd ever imagined for this moment, Ratchet commanded his chamber to open as well as he pressed closer, the warm honeyed light clashing with the fervent blue. "Try it," he encouraged, pulling Orion's hand from his head and resting it on his chassis.

Gingerly Orion's fingers swept the edges and pleasure raced through Ratchet's sensory net, nodes throughout his frame sparking with fierce desire. His groan was static-laced, a needy plea that he'd never heard himself utter.

"Sensitive," Orion smiled happily.

"Yes, yes," Ratchet muttered. The heat in his frame had reached his extremities by now, giving his face a soft flush. His fingers wandered deeper into the chamber, hesitantly dipping them into the outer whorls of spark energy. Orion shook violently, his field a charged kaleidoscope of sensation as he moaned Ratchet's name even louder. If Ratchet could coax such pleasure from a simple touch, what he could he do to Orion with his own spark? It was past time to find out.

A few seconds later, Ratchet's optics widened. He knew how interfacing _worked,_ he knew the biology and physics behind it all- but how was he supposed to generate a pulse in the first place?

Utterly confused, he froze as he tried to recall medical records, unable to find mechanical descriptions of the act. Lost in the throes of panic, he didn't notice Orion's hands on his face until the archivist spoke.

"Ratchet, why are you worried again?"

"I'm a fragging glitch," Ratchet snarled, shuttering his optics. "I don't know how to- _start._ I'm trying to locate detailing that will-,"

"Ratchet," Orion chided, pulling the medic down to touch their foreheads together. "You must relax and let it happen."

_"How?!"_

"Listen to me," Orion murmured, kneading the back of Ratchet's neck as he pressed their chambers together, sparking another delightful set of charges across their frames. "I have complete faith in you, my dear friend. No matter what happens, I am happy with you. I love you."

Emotions surged through Ratchet faster than he could process them, the fear drowned in a rush of appreciation and adoration. His field crackled with energy, the surge too strong to contain- and his spark pulsed, sending the overflow of pleasure directly into Orion. Even through the delicious haze, Ratchet's processor found enough energy to be disappointed at not cataloging the start of the reaction.

Ratchet watched in amazement as Orion writhed against him, yelling a garbled cry of pleasure before his spark returned the slow pulse. Ratchet's frame lit with enraptured sensations, startled to find the wave of energy _felt_ like Orion, as if Orion had transferred his own awareness into him. Conflicting feedback scrambled his processor, insisting he tasted sweetness on his glossa and felt softness and warmth beneath his hands. The pressure built into another erotic charge before pulsing back to Orion, stronger and faster this time.

Orion keened, head falling back as the large arms and slender legs wrapped around Ratchet, anchoring them together firmly. Ratchet pulled himself forward, grinding their hips and chassis', and the resultant charge intensified the next pulse. Clumsily they chased that newfound pleasure, dragging hands and legs against the other as their sparks bonded repeatedly.

Overload was approaching too quickly, Ratchet's frame tensed and ready but determined to force Orion's first. He hastily recalled the first time they touched, how the foreign charge had changed him so suddenly, led him to such happiness and poured that grateful exultation into the next exchange. Orion's optics shuttered as he shrieked Ratchet's name, his frame vibrating as it dissipated the built charge in a passionate burst. The energy raced along Ratchet, setting off his own overload with a sharp cry.

Ratchet shuddered as his systems slowly recovered, each movement sparking an echo of pleasure. He had to reboot his optics twice before Orion's face swam into view, amused to find the archivist momentarily offline. He'd _offlined_ him. Ratchet's spark whirled rapidly with pride as he curled a hand under Orion's head, propping it up gently as he pressed a kiss to his chin.

A few kliks later Orion gasped, optics widening as they flickered to life. When he saw Ratchet's tired smile he returned it, reaching up to interlace their fingers together.

"Ratchet," Orion whispered reverently, "there aren't words."

Ratchet shifted to the side slightly, draping possessively across Orion's frame. "No, there really isn't."


End file.
